Cable hangers are commonly used to secure cables to structural members of antenna poles and towers. Cables carry signals from ground-level equipment to sets of antennas attached at elevated positions on an antenna tower. Generally, each cable is attached to the antenna tower by a set of cable hangers mounted at periodically-spaced attachment points along its height. After the cable hangers have been attached to the antenna tower, the cable is strung upwardly and engaged with each of the cable hangers.
Generally, antenna poles and towers are crowded due to the multiplicity of cables required for signal-carrying. To conserve tower space, it is desirable for each set of cable hangers to have a capacity to route more than a single cable up the antenna tower. Certain cable hangers are constructed to secure multiple cables so each individual set of cable hangers can support a plurality of cables. Other cable hangers have a stackable construction that permits multiple cable hangers to be interlocked so as to extend outwardly from the antenna tower. Stacked and multiple-cable-type cable hangers significantly increase the number of cables that can be routed up the antenna tower by making efficient use of the available attachment points.
Conventional cable hangers configured to hold relatively small-diameter braided and corrugated cables suffer from significant deficiencies and shortcomings. In particular, conventional cable hangers are typically configured to handle cables of a single diameter. As a result, a unique cable hanger of suitable dimensions is required for each cable diameter. In addition, specifically-dimensioned cable hangers may be unable to accommodate variations in cable diameter arising from manufacturing tolerances and the like. This deficiency is particularly troublesome for conventional cable hangers configured to hold multiple cables. Moreover, the gripping ability of conventional cable hangers is limited because the gripped cable is merely engaged by the material forming the passageways of the cable hanger.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a cable hanger configured for securing a plurality of cables each having a range of cable diameters and, in doing so, retaining the capability of gripping each cable with a relatively uniform gripping force about its circumference.